


Mi bello arquero.

by Junsuhiroishiwata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata
Summary: Un día thor lleva a barton a conocer asgard después de la muerte de su madre. Y al llegar, el arquero se topa con una sorpresa. Uno de sus guerreros es un habil saber que le cambiará la vida entera.





	1. Chapter 1

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

En la antigüedad, existían seres que podían usar magia. De ahí muchas libros tocan las supersticiones míticas como una fuente a la cuál estudiar. 

Cuando clint era muy pequeño, si acaso de una edad alrededor de los 7 años, sus padres. Férreos idealistas paganos, le infundaron a sus hijos sus ideales, aquellos tan cerrados. Que para la corta imaginación de un niño como el, era algo simplemente inaceptable. Creció, tratando de alejarse de aquel ambiente cargado de hostilidad hacia la creencia en cosas sobrenaturales. Pero ahora mismo, siendo arrastrado accidentalmente por uno de sus amigos, una fuerte emoción creció en su interior. Viéndose así rodeado de las maravillas que asgard dejaba lucir a su alrededor, cosas nuevas divisaron sus ojos, sorprendiéndose por la maravilla de la naturaleza que de allí manaba.  
—Thor, estás seguro de esto. — pregunto casi en un susurro para desenvainar con cuidado la cuerda de su ahora arco de madera refinada. 

Y este asintió, con una sonrisa de lado a lado para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Pero la verdad, ni toda la emoción del mundo podía compararse a ayudarlo a derrotar la amenaza que, curiosamente en ese momento comenzaba a desenvolverse. 

"Mi madre a sido asesinada" aquellas efímeras palabras del rubio, se quedaron plasmadas a cada momento en que ambos avanzaban rumbo a su ahora travesía. «El es fandral» le habían señalado a un hombre de amplios rasgos atractivos, el cuál. Portador de una espada, le dirigió una mirada lleno de recelo. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


	2. Chapter 2

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Sin lugar a dudas era guapo, la impresión le fue sensacional. Sin importar el singular porte de respetado (y quizás también borracho) caballero y protector de thor odison. Clint no lo podía creer. 

Perplejo por la dulce cortesía con la que le trató. Vocifero cuidadoso.   
—Fandral. Un gusto, yo solo soy amigo de thor. — No sabía que más decir. Si se atrevía a hondar en una conversación más específica. Estaba casi seguro que no llegarían demasiado lejos. El era de asgard, fiel protector de la realeza. Y el un simplon arquero. Sin una verdadera historia que contar más que. 

«¡Hey! Soy barton. Si, el tipo que loki usó cuando mando una horda de chitauris a New York. —no, en definitiva lo clasificaría como alguien irrelevante. »

Quizás sin importancia, pero bueno. No queria pasar a ser tan desgraciado por pasados acontecimientos, sí. El habia sido controlado, pero no tenía nada de malo. Siempre se decía internamente. "¡Si no hubieras sido tú¡ Otro agente hubiera estado en el mismo lugar." Y siendo sincero, a nadie. Ni siendo el peor enemigo de todos los tiempos se le deseaba tanta desgracia.

—Sí. El mismo me contó un poco no hace mucho. Pero, asgard siempre tendrá un lugar en mi mente primero.   
La indirecta iba contundente, el siendo el sable real, estaba de acuerdo con el febril padre. No podía ser posible que thor dejara el tan apreciado trono por una chica de midgard. 

—Fandral nunca habla tan en serio. — Thor intervino airado, que mala impresión tenían todos sobre el. ¿Que acaso no habia pasado ya mucho desde que su padre habia aclarado todo? Por qué. ¿Porque insistían en persistir en el mismo tema? Quizás sif ejercía suficientes fuerza sobre los otros dos desdichados. «¡Pobres! — Se dijo a si mismo lastimosamente. »

—De hecho. Mi estimado thor, he de aclarar que nunca en mi vida he hablado tan en serio. — intervino, pero sin dejos déspota. Estaba tranquilo, tanto así que el invitado hasta le parecía guapo. Colmado de El típico porte de los plebeyos, pero tan lleno de humildad. Que ahora mismo se le antojaba un gran tarro de hidromiel.

«Maldición— Thor suspiro, apartando a barton. »

Y fandral no logró apartar la mirada, caragando cosigo su ya bien acomodada porta-espada.   
—Deberias dejarme charlar con el invitado. — Le ofreció a thor. No sin antes extender una mano al agente. Parecería extraño. Pero habia algo agradable en el otro tipo de caballero. Y a frandral le gustaba aquella sensación, quería en verdad conocerle. Ahondar en su cultura, y que mejor con alguien tan sobrante de humildad. 

"Para ¿que?" thor titubeó, pero dejo de arengar al halcon. Si el queria, lo permitía. Pero, ¿Barton era desconfiado? O bien, eso siempre suponía.   
—Quieres ir con el. — elevó una ceja dudoso, confiaba en lo que si instinto decía. Y este le aseguró que el arquero era la bastante desconfiado de todos los asgardiano. Que no se dejaría arrastrar por insignificancia.   
Pero el otro asintió, dejándole súbito y angustiado. El necesitaba compañía, de un ser inflexivo y bondadoso. Necesitaba cuidados y atención, y entre los demás. Conocía por otras bocas, que barton era imparcial. Sereno, buen consejero. 

Pero su palabra no se quedaría solo en el aire. En otro momento tendría su tiempo a solas con el halcón para charlar. Necesitaba calma, pero no era tan impaciente como para no dejarlo salir a visitar el demás mundo que hasta ahora desconocía. 

—Bien. Pero no tardes fandral. — 

—Cuidare a su amigo mi futuro rey  
— fandral era pícaro. Seguro de si mismo y a veces alardeaba. Pero jamás fallaba a su palabra. Si, lo llevaría un rato consigo. Quizás hallaría la razón por la que thor se hallaba tab hipnotizado por aquel mundo entre tantos. 

—Nos vemos en un rato thor —

El otro se despidió formal, agitando la mano al aire con suavidad. Con tanta amabilidad que thor se enojo de verdad, no sería que. Su mismísimo caballero quiera hacer algo con su amigo. ¿Y si? Era tan despiadado como para ahondaron en preguntas sobre su estancia en midgard. Esperaba por el bien de su caballero, que cualquiera que fuese esa razón. No fuera tan mala para.... Mejor ni se diga.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


	3. (´∀｀)♡

El lugar de afuera no les era ajeno. Era exageradamente hermoso desde una perspectiva fresca. Clint era quién se daba cuenta por si mismo la maravilla que relucía frente a sus ojos. Todo le era nuevo, las altas edificaciones y las pequeñas que con humildad brillaban como las antiguas civilizaciones. 

—Es una maravilla. ¿Verdad? — fandral posaba una mano traviesa en su hombro. Hace rato que el silencio del invitado le estaba poniendo nervioso, ansioso por ahondar en el singular espécimen que thor le traía. 

Oh. ¡Si! Muy bello. «—Dijo. No sin guardarse con celeridad su último comentario. —Pero no tanto como usted. » Le era claro que ser coqueteo ahora no le sentaba bien. Estaba con un individuo que apenas conocía. En un lugar remoto en el espacio que apenas era capaz de presenciar. Pero que, sin lugar a dudas le dejaba deseoso por más. 

—Asgard siempre ha sido el lugar más bello entre los demás mundos. Pero, thor suele retirarse muy seguido. Pues, su mundo amigo mío; le es más grato que aquí — suspirando, el más rubio con rulos y risueño. Le metió a barton en el lugar donde al parecer se servían los mejores tarros de hidromiel. 

—¡Bien! Pasé y tomé unos tragos por mí. — Sin impujar, pero si apurando. Pidió una orden para dos, observando de soslayo las dulces expresiones del rostro midgardiano. 

Sin embargo clint no logró evitar no sentir un palpable sonrojo de oreja a oreja.   
—Y... Todo esto a que viene. — intentó preguntar, no sin sonar torpe. Pues la amargura de su copa le dejaba rastros de una sobriedad ya prematura. 

Fandral entonces comprendió. Y habló ronco, mascando a conciencia de su mismísimo encanto. Por algo se le conocía como el apuesto.   
—Bien. Pues he de admitir desde que lo vi al lado de thor. Me pareció la persona más intrigante de por aquí. — Las palabras atropelladas, no dejaron claro su intención. Podía interpretarse como u halago, hasta un dulce insinuación de admiración. Pero fuese como lo tomase él, sentía que no existía razón suficiente para no corresponderle de la misma manera. 

—Eso quiere decir que le agrado. ¿No?— volvió a tomar un leve trago de bebida. Dedicando tiempo a pasarlo con tranquilidad, ahora que se percibía más a sí mismo. Denotaba un claro mareo entre tanto bullicio externo. externo. Como sí, la bebida se le subiera tan deprisa que la cara le ardía y los ojos le lagrimeaban. 

Asintiendo, fandral terminó de un sólo sorbo el líquido yaciente en su extenso recipiente. Para él era normal tomar con tanta astucia, y hasta velocidad. Pero en cambio, el forajido contraía las extremidades un poco tenso. Como si en verdad el alcohol, ya le hubiera surtido efecto. 

—En verdad. Eso se responde con un sí. Mi.... Querido clint. —No distinguía la precisa razón por la que tomo tanta confianza para expresarlo así. Pero estaba seguro de algo, aquello le pareció más una cita que cualquier encuentro casual. Tenía algo de emocionante tratar con alguien externo y jamás conocido. Y más con un lindo chico que en un dos por tres se teñia de dulce carmesí al no hallar palabras para responderle tan rápido. 

—¡Oh! Bueno, entonces está bien. Supongo. — La hidromiel para los ciudadanos era hasta insignificante, pero en los torrentes del agente eran modificantes, el alcohol no era su fuerte. Pero podía asegurar que el calor dentro suyo se extendía con tal peligro. Que creía denotar en todo lo que lo rodeaba; algo excitante. Le seducía la idea de pararse a bailar arriba de las mesas, quitarse la ropa. Lenta y cuidadosamente, como si nada más le importara que sentirse en libertad y sintonía consigo mismo. 

—Como qué.... Hace calor. ¿No? — suspiro, tomando por fin hasta el fondo de su bebida. Ignorando las palabras sueltas que salían de la dulce boca rojiza de su acompañante. Antojado de tocarlo; besarlo con suavidad y hundirse por completo en los labios que le hablaban sin parar. 

«¡Que! ¿Que me está diciendo?— musito con un creciente dolor de cabeza. » Y se acercó, curioso ante todo de mirar meticuloso la forma en que sus labios se unían cada que decía una sílaba resultante difícil de comprender en tal estado de exaltación. 

—A veces creo que thor ha sido engañado en midgard. Hay algo, raro con sus idas y venidas. —El otro, sin darle importancia al estado de barton, habló buen rato. Dando todad las quejas que tenía al respecto de la desdicha aue cargaría sobre su pueblo. El rey ausente, el medio hermano de planes malévolos. Dejaría tan indefenso su hogar que... Las tragedias les acometerian sin alguna piedad. 

Clint asintió, llevado por la extraña sensación de que esas facciones le correspondían en su sentir. Y sin previo aviso reunió una fuerza descomunal para juntar sus rostros en un cálido e inocente beso, primero con su cabeza ladeada logró encontrar ambas bocas en un remoto. «Muak» pero a fandral no le fue ofensivo; muy a la sorpresa del arquero y a su extraño letargo curioso. El caballero de armadura bien puesta cerró los ojos y le acercó.   
Tomando un momento para hundirse dentro, enroscar su lengua con la contraria y dejar sin aliento a un desdichado borracho. 

«¡Mhgg! ¡Oh! — El arquero resonó minúsculos jadeos. » aferrándose en más de una ocasión a la parte trasera de la suave chaqueta de fandral. Quien dejándose llevar para la extenuante suavidad de la ocasión. Mordió y manoseo un rato más todo aquello que sus anchas manos pudieran tocar. 

—Thor... Estará ¿bien? — súbito, y enojado por aquella intrusión a un momento tan íntimo. Fandral le jalo con desgano a un lugar mucho más recóndito y se encerró con el adentro.  
﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀


	4. Chapter 4

Sus ropas siguen arrugadas, el tacto de fandral el apuesto es áspero y descuidado. Pero lo disfrutó, tanto que ahora se lamenta de seguir sus impulsos sin pensar antes en su amigo thor. ¿Que pensará el? Acaso notará en su caminar que algo más a pasado. Bueno, a fin de cuentas el los dejó solos por un rato. 

Sin esperarlo, una mano reposa sobre su hombro. Y el calor que emana; le arde y le quema la piel. Es él. Al hablar, un molesto entrecorto sale. 

—¿Que deseas? — esperando con todas sus ganas que el otro diga un severo. «Nada» Por que de no ser así, un leve temblor se presentaria en sus piernas. El recuerdo de lo indebido le abrumaria. Y todo el esfuerzo por no sonar mal no convendría. 

—A ti mi amado. — El susurro de fandral se hace presente sobre la superficie de su lóbulo. Y no puede evitar ruborizarse intensamente. ¿De verás escuchó bien? ¿Le dijo amado? No, y al negar con la cabeza. El otro aprovecha para meter una juguetona mano por dentro de su parte delantera. ¿Que busca? —Pfft. No es necesario adivinarlo. — clint inhala ignorando. 

—Yo no soy de esos. — confiesa aflijido; poco convencido de lo propio dicho. Si alguien les estuviera viendo ahora mismo. La vergüenza que tanto se guarda en si mismo. No tendría cabida nunca más. 

—Ah... ¿No? — El otro acierta a palpar con audacia su miembro aún sobre la tela. Está levemente parado, pero aún o es suficiente para humillarlo por completo. 

—No. — Su mente da vueltas, pero esta seguro de algo. El no es ninguna puta, solo se dejó llevar ante la conmoción. Nada más. Y el, respira. Hondo y acompañado de un gruñido gutural. 

—Oh vamos clint. No me digas que no te gusta jugar. Por que el otro día te mostraste muy dispuesto. 

«¡Oh! Como lamento eso. —Poco convincente toma entre su mano la opuesta para retirarla. » No lo quiere, no ahora. Y aunque le ofrecieran hacerlo en una cama más cómodo. Nuevamente se estaría negando. 

—Yo solo soy amigo de thor. Nada más. — responde ahora calmo, pero sin dejar atrás la leve excitación que le provoca hacerlo en pleno dia, con la luz en alto y frente al trono; donde muy seguro thor se ha sentado. 

—También somos amigos. No te niegues a disfrutar un rato. 

—Y-yo... — No atina a patearlo lejos, quitárselo de encima y hechar a correr a otro lado. Ahora no sabe por que maldita razón ha venido a esta lugar, lejos de casa y con muchas misiones esperándole. Quería conocer la magia de la mitología, más no la barbaridad de una pasión en desenfreno. En definitiva anhelaria no ser más débil ante esas calidas manos que aún sujetan su miembro semi erecto sin preocupación. 

Y la bruma en sus ojos se intensifica, no le deja ver la razón. Por lo que, guarda más silencio que antes y en vez de retirarse. Se acomoda en el incómodo abrazo que el sable le oferta. 

—En verdad lo quieres. — ahora pregunta, con un dejo de excitación en su propia lengua. Está loco, y no sabe porque. ¿Cuando fue que cayó en su encanto? Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho. Ojalá siguiera creyendo que todo lo mitología es algo simplemente burdo ante su mundo lleno de recato. 

Fandral asiente, con una sonrisa tan amplia. Que no cabe la menor duda que lo va a gozar. Aquel arquero le suele dejar embelesado. Ahora, que en pleno día está consciente de la razón de que su señor lo trajo. Tiene que ser cuidadoso, o podría pagarla muy caro. —Se quita las dudas y acuna sobre su ya firme erección al más bajo. —

—Oh dulce arquero. No sabes cuanto te te deseo. — lame, su oreja y toda la piel que ve pálida. En aquel cuello tan tierno que tiene. Thor no debe saberlo, y él. Atento del paso de las horas sobre el piso dónde se ha recargado para desnudar al halcón, se le hace hermoso ahora. Lleno de un encanto olvidado. El lo sabe, la mayor parte de su vida ha estado ahí, más en cambio ahora se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que puede hacer a juego con el bello arquero. 

Los pantalones yacen tirados, en alguna esquina tan lejana que clint podría asegurar que lo hizo a drede. Con las manos se mantiene erguido sobre aquel robusto regazo. Ahora ya no tiene escapatoria, y se debate. Por que no quería dejarle al otro chico el pase tan fácil. No quería parecer tan necesitado, pero sus expertas manos le hacen sentir un millón de nuevas sensaciones. Y es cuando quisiera decir un sollozante. «Detente fandral. —Pero en vez de eso se remueve sobre el pantalón de tela rugosa. » esta fría y el cierre se abre de repente. Soltando una hinchada erección superior a la suya. Esta palpitando por su interior. 

—N-no pares. — apenas si logra gesticular, lucido de que suena como una zorra. Pero ya no importa, al final terminará arrepintiéndose. Antes lo hizo, en aquel bar dónde ambos mantuvieron la primera. Después la segunda en una reunión con los restantes y ahora. No, no puede ser. Y eso que thor le ha mirado, de distinta que forma que antes. —Sin denotar algo raro. — Y le ha informado que quiere que se quede un tiempo más. La soledad le afecta, y su lucha interna sobre el ser un rey le puede en el claro de cada noche. Clint le quiere ayudar, pero no se halla en aquel juego con su espadachín. 

Fandral en definitiva es astuto, lo odia por eso. Y por caer en sus encantos. Pero más odia no poder serle útil en su estadía a thor. El que tanto le necesita, y el que tanta disfruta del pene de su más fructífero guardián.   
«Oh no. Esto no los podría perdonar. —piensan ambos unánime. » están conectados por la preocupación de ser cachados. Uno por su señor y el otro por un amigo tan íntimo. 

—Oh fandral.... M-más. — clint vocifera con la voz tan exaltada, que ha olvidado que se muestra por completo inmerso en su propio placer. Fandral le ha dejado sin nada de ropa en su desesperado intento de tocarlo de arriba a abajo sin parar. Y el se ha quedado sin aliento al ser privado de caricias ajenas. 

—Calma mi preciado arquero... — ambos están locos de atar, la razón se ha distado de ambos. Les ha abandonado, el primero sabe que no se puede resistir al tacto de una piel tan tersa como la de clint. Y clint no puede creer que el tamaño de su longitud sea merecedora de los clamores en sus gemidos. 

—¿Se siente bien? — fandral pregunta sin pudor, ahora que lo tiene arriba suyo. Le parece exquisito lo hondo que llega su erección dentro de esos redondos glúteos. La vista es genial, al menos desde su perspectiva. Y se siente estallar cuando clint usa su flexibilidad para montarlo y girar su terso cuello para mirarle con ojitos suplicantes. Eso que tanto le vuelve loco, y que tanto ama de igual forma.   
Ya que en sus primeras incursiones sobre el deleite de todo ello, clint parecía menos experto. Tímido en sobremanera, pero entre todo. Su flexión en las piernas le permitió sodomizarlo con facilidad.   
Tan abiertas sobre el lavado del baño en el bar, tan inquietas bajo la mesa dónde se llevo a cabo la reunión. Y ahora tan lánguidas con cada empuje que el mismo incitaba hacía arriba. 

—F-fandral... — La voz del arquero sale débil, como un susurro que se apaga con el choque de labios. Fandral extraña el contacto con su boca, aunque se lo folla con intensidad. Antes no tuvo reparo en besarlo tan siquiera un poco cerca de la mejilla; luego de seducirlo la primera vez. Ahora, sumergido en las chispas que brotan de su indecorosa unión. Le besa, apasionante y tontamente. Le quiere, se ha encariñado de el tan rápido que no espera que algo pueda separarlos ahora. 

Pero, su suplica no se escucha. Lejos en el pasillo se escucha una nítida voz que busca a clint. —Amigo barton... — Es thor quien habla, ansioso de contarle a su amigo de midgard las nuevas noticias que recibió por parte de su padre. Parece que tiene una hermana perdida, y el hecho le dejo sin aliento. Por lo tanto, ahora quiere alguien con quién hablar. Desahogar sus inseguridades. Thor necesita alguien a quien contárselo; buscando al arquero sin cesar.... 

—Amigo halcon — vuelve a llamar, ahora con un aliento rebosante en buenas nuevas. Por fin se ha decidido en decir algo que hasta entonces mantuvo oculto. Quiere decirlo lo más antes posible, pero por más que le llama nadie responde. Será que.... ¿Este entrenando? 

Thor vira hacía la sala de tronos, emocionado por hallarlo. Pero al llegar con paso a pie ligero. Solo encuentra a fandral. Con la vestimenta mal acomodada, como si apenas saliera de pelear con algo- o alguien. 

—¡Oh! Fandral. Has visto a mi amigo de midgard — el contrario aun se encuentra con media erección oculta detrás de su tersa capa recién diseñada. Espera con todo el alma que su señor sea lo suficiente ingenuo para no sospechar. Y es que con las prisas, el fue el único que logró completar su vestimenta. Y la otra la tuvo que trocear hábilmente antes de que thor siquiera llegara. 

—No mi señor. Pero, si le soy sincero, creo que lo vi en las lejanías buscando algo que cazar con ese arco suyo. — nervioso respondió, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas que este se fuera lo antes posible. 

—Gracias... Pues, nos vemos más tarde. — ante todo, thor no sospechó. Pero suponía que su fiel caballero tenía algo ocultando detrás. Pues aquella capa, era suya y no de el. Y su cabellera lucia tal como si apenas se despertara. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


End file.
